CABIN FEVER
by CRP81
Summary: When House and his crew go on a team building retreat to a secluded cabin, House and Cam get....personal. My very first Fic. LAST chapter is up!. RATED M! Any reviews welcome. I thrive on honesty.
1. ENTICEMENT

**A/N I don't own House M. D. It belongs to Fox.**

**CHAPTER ONE-ENTICEMENT**

"House! My office, five minutes ….pretty please," Cuddy said with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am," House responded with an exaggerated drawl.

"Whips or chains today?"

"Just be there," she said as she rolled her eyes and walked purposefully to her office.

_Crap,_ thought House. _Murphy's Law. The day started so well and now she has to go and ruin it. _

He had woken that morning to the rather pleasant surprise of no pain in his usually excruciating thigh muscle. From this he had deduced that today might be bearable. However, Cuddy's insistence he that go to her office quickly doused any hopes of him enjoying his day. Her mischievous expression and the confidence in her gait told him he was in trouble. As he walked towards his office he racked his brain trying to think what he had done to piss Cuddy off this time.

_Well, it could be just anything,_ he thought

Cameron was sitting at House's desk as he entered. She looked decidedly bored. Forman and Chase were nowhere to seen.

"Morning, Sunshine," he quipped. "You look deliriously happy today, obviously slept well." He threw his backpack and helmet haphazardly onto a chair.

"Ha ha, you're a funny, funny man, you know that?" Cameron responded sarcastically.

"I do actually, but thanks for the affirmation. It's very important to keep my ego nice and hard."

Cameron said nothing but internally she shuddered at the sexual connotation.

_Damn him_, she thought. _He's been here five seconds and he's already got me on edge_.

House merely stared at her, waiting for a reaction. When he didn't get one he headed to the empty coffee pot.

"Coffee?" he asked, holding up the pot.

"Sure, yeah."

"Good. Make it hot and strong okay? I'll be back in twenty, Mistress needs me upstairs," he said with a wink.

Cameron rolled her eyes as she got up to make the coffee once House left the office. She was tired today. There had been very few cases in the last two weeks and the lack of mental stimulation was taking its toll on all of them. They needed some excitement to liven up the lull they seemed to be in. A few seconds passed before House returned to the doorway.

"By the way, where the hell are Hewey and Dewey?" he questioned.

"Not much happening, so Forman opted for clinic duty. As for Chase, he's probably getting his highlights done, should be here soon" she said with a slight smirk.

"Oh I've taught you so well," House remarked.

"Now, now. Don't go stroking your own ego, I've already done that for you this morning, remember?" Cameron stated with a smug look.

House's eyes widened at her comment and he forced his brain to conjure up a witty comeback.

"Yeah, don't want getting too big for the big, bad boss lady," he shot back just in time.

"Quite," Cameron said loud enough for House to hear as he headed back down the corridor.

Cameron smiled as she continued to dutifully prepare the coffee. She loved the banter between them, the sexual innuendoes that caused her blood to heat, the way he'd stare at her when they were alone that made her literally lightheaded. She loved it, but she wished to God the tension would somehow come to fruition. From the moment she had begun her fellowship at Princeton there had been moments of intensity between them, usually in the form of a stare or, occasionally, an accidental touch as one brushed past the other. Even during his frequent tirades towards her when he didn't agree with sugar coated morals, their eyes would connect with excruciating intimacy.

The rational side of her knew their relationship would not progress to anything more. He was too wrapped up in himself, and work, to commit to anyone, even if he did care about them. He'd proved that through Stacy's departure a while back. The hopeless romantic in her, however, clung to the fleeting moments between them. They were all she had.

House barged through the door to Cuddy's office, eager to get his scalding over with.

"S'up boss?" he asked, doing his best to imitate street slang.

Thankfully Cuddy got straight to the point as House stood in front of her desk.

"Performance reviews on your team are due next month."

"Well, I wasn't planning on doing those, they bore me," responded House.

"They _bore_ you? House, they're required annually by the Board to assess whether your team stays together. Does that meaning nothing to you?"

"I'll get Cameron to write them, she'll write enough sentimental crap about them to keep their positions until after they're dead."

"No," enforced Cuddy. "You'll write them. It's simple. Just state how each is vital to the department and the responsibilities they have. None of them have anything to worry about. When I write yours however…" she trailed off.

"You wouldn't dare," challenged House jokingly.

"Then don't give a reason to. Like I said, they are all excellent in their field, the Board just needs to see it, _from you_," she affirmed.

"Fine, all right, okay. My God you're a hard task master," he chided.

"I know things have been quiet in the department lately, and morale's been a bit low, so I've come up with an incentive to boost your team's spirits and make it easier for you to write the reports."

"Now Cuddy", House began in a condescending tone. "We've been through this. Your bed is simply too small to fit us all in. Have you seen the size of Forman's feet? They're huge!

"House, stop acting like a child and hear me out, please."

"Yes Ma'am," House replied, mockingly sulking like a student being told off by his teacher.

Cuddy ignored his behavior and continued patiently.

"My brother has a cabin up at Bottleneck Forest and I thought it would be beneficial if the four of you went up there to have some R and R, took some time away from this place to recharge the batteries."

House didn't know what to think of this idea. He needed to hear more of its merits before shooting it down completely.

"So," he started. "You want me, Big Foot, Sleeping Beauty and Wally the Wombat to go to some remote cabin in the middle of winter for team building and bonding? I'm sorry, but it's going to take a bit more than that before I start getting down and dirty with my hommies."

"Well, for starters, it's not that remote, only a couple of hours away, and in terms of warmth, it has under floor heating and a spa, which I'm sure would do wonders for your leg."

_Hmmm_, thought House. _That's true. _He was beginning to be enticed by the idea.

"How many rooms?" he questioned.

"Five, so don't worry, you won't have to share a bed with Cameron, Chase or Forman's feet.

"Good." What else can you offer?" House asked bluntly.

Cuddy didn't miss a beat.

"How about three weeks off clinic duty as well?"

"What else?"

She simply glared at him.

"Fine. Done. How do we get there?

"You can take the hospital van," she said

"No," he stated defiantly. "We are not taking that heap of crap. We'd look like a bunch of mentally challenged patients allowed out on a day trip in that thing."

"Then you'd feel right at home," Cuddy shot back.

"Give us the Tahoe and we'll be set."

She was in no mood to argue. She knew it was pointless. He wouldn't back down, so she relented, to keep the peace.

"Fine, take the Tahoe."

"Goodie." He held out his hand. "Keys, gimme."

Cuddy opened a drawer to her desk and took out two sets of keys, one for the vehicle and one for the cabin. She also handed him a map and a detailed list of directions.

"You have three days up there, use it wisely," she said, keeping the keys safely out of House's reach while she laid down the law.

"Relax, take mental notes for your report, and please don't torment your team too much."

"As if I would," he scoffed.

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"You can leave this afternoon if that works."

"Sweet. Will do," he said, turning to leave.

"House," Cuddy called after him.

"What?" he asked impatiently, eager to get going.

"I don't want you driving the Tahoe. If there happened to be an accident insurance won't cover with you being high and all."

"Killjoy," he muttered, limping out the office.

He headed downstairs via the lift to tell his troops about their little vacation. He knew they'd have some trepidations and questions about why they had to go on a team building retreat and spend three days with him. He just wasn't going to take no for an answer, this was mandatory. Hell, he was scared shitless himself. The thought of having to spend time with them outside of work made a little nervous. The prospect of spending time with one of them in particular made him extremely nervous.


	2. PREPARATION

CHAPTER 2 - PREPARATION

House entered the Diagnostics office to find his three understudies sitting at the table, aimlessly throwing his oversized stress ball around.

"So very nice of you to join us," he directed at Forman and Chase. "Though, I must say, Chase, your hair looks absolutely stunning…. And they say men don't notice that sort of thing," House scoffed.

."Huh?" asked a perplexed Chase as he touched the back of his head.

House didn't rectify Chase's confusion; instead, he shot a knowing smirk towards Cameron who returned the gesture with a slight smile, enjoying the private joke between them.

"So," Forman said, breaking the brief silence, "any new cases come in, coz this is getting ridiculous. We haven't had a decent case in ages. Please tell us you've got something interesting before we head off to the lab and start concocting infectious diseases out of sheer boredom."

House took this as the opportune moment to bestow the plan.

"Pack up your things kiddies, Daddy's taking you camping."

The look of utter confusion on the three faces before him was referential of a Master Card commercial.

"Aye?" responded Chase as Cameron and Forman tried also tried to comprehend House's cryptic command.

"Explain," demanded Forman.

"Look," began House, "Cuddy knows things have been a bit slow around here lately."

"Oh, how astute of her," replied Chase rather caustically.

"She's insisted we go up to Bottleneck for a few days to relax in her brother's cabin, just chill out, and, y'know, get all deep and meaningful, spend _quality _time together….blah, blah blah," He said in a sarcastic tone. "Personally, I think it's a great idea," he continued, only slightly more seriously.

"Since when have you thought of any of Cuddy's ideas as "great," Cameron asked, indicating her scepticism.

"Since she gave me three days off to spend in a luxurious cabin; albeit with you lot, the chance to drive the Tahoe up there and three weeks off from Clinic."

"Figures about the Clinic duty," she said. "But I very much doubt Cuddy gave you permission to drive the Tahoe, you're too much of a liability."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he grumbled.

"You're welcome."

_How the hell does she read situations so well,_ he thought. Cameron's intuition often worried him. He was sure when she stared at him so intently that she was looking directly into his most private thoughts and feelings. _He_ didn't look that deeply within himself, so he found it extremely disconcerting when _she_ did. The wall he'd built up between his career and his emotions was so high that latter had become almost foreign to him. It was this detachment that made him a brilliant diagnostician, but, consequently, he felt lost when it came to the expectation of displaying a simple sentiment, let alone anything deeper.. Cameron was the one who threatened everything he felt comfortable with, could possibly break his defences. He knew when she saw the slightest moment of vulnerability, she seized on it. He couldn't let her see any form of weakness, or she'd discover something he wasn't willing to admit, to himself or her. He realised he would have to tread extremely carefully over the next three days. He would be out of his comfort zone, unable to hide behind diagnostic medicine if he felt uncomfortable. He would be more susceptible to her intense inquisitiveness; it simultaneously scared and intrigued him.

"There is no getting out of this," he continued, it's compulsory."

"Why?" Forman challenged.

"Coz I said so."

Cameron spoke up; "I don't get it, why would Cuddy make us all go up there? Why not just you if you're feeling so lethargic?"

"I'm merely going to chaperone, don't want you three getting yourselves up the duff, then coming to ask for maternity leave," he joked. "Besides, it's not me that's got the problem, Cuddy thinks you've all been slack lately and reckons some time away will make you pick up your act and realise how lucky you are to have me as a mentor," he lied.

"Oh, I see. Well we'd better do it then," Forman replied sarcastically.

"You _will_ do it," House reiterated. "Come on, no more questions. Three days off work in a swanky cabin with a spa. I don't see what the problem is." Oh, if you're concerned about being stuck up there with me, don't worry, I'll either be too spaced out or too drunk to join you in any extra curricular activities. You have two hours to go and pack your things and get your arses back here. Your cars can be stored in the basement garage."

The three ducklings remained still, wanting to ask more questions.

"Go!" House demanded. "And don't forget plenty of supplies."

"Supplies?" Chase questioned.

"Yeah. Alcohol, food, Vicodin."

"Ah, we'll leave the last one entirely up to you," he replied.

"Fine. Don't expect me to share," House grumbled.

"What do we need in terms of clothing and bedding?" Forman asked.

"Enough to cover your girly bits," he quipped. "It's winter, but the cabin has under floor heating. Just use your initiative for god's sake."

The three of them left for their respective dwellings and pack their gear for their unexpected break. All were still baffled to the reasoning behind it, but they weren't about to pass up the opportunity of three days off in a beautiful setting.

Cameron hastily threw almost her entire winter wardrobe in a large suitcase. There was one exception to the cozy looking collection; a simple black bikini set.

She shivered as she thought_, God, I hope the spa is inside_.

She shivered again as her mind wandered to brief thoughts of her and House getting in the spa, together, but she quickly dismissed them.

_Not going to happen Allison, just forget it_, her rational mind scolded her. She finished packing, then left to get the groceries she needed for the trip before heading back to the hospital.

House's packing procedure was simple; jeans, sweatpants, sweatshirts, socks underwear, board shorts toiletries and Vicodin, all tossed into a large duffel bag without a second thought as to the whether the ensembles matched, or even served a sufficient purpose. All he had to do now was get the alcohol, and plenty of it.

As he surveyed the vodka selection in a liquor store two blocks from the hospital, he began to think this trip was a mistake. Forman and Chase were nothing to worry about. He would just continue being snide and arrogant towards them, same as always. No problem. What kept creeping into his mind, invading his thoughts, was how the hell he was going to escape Cameron when she started staring at him in that completely unnerving way. There would be fewer places to take refuge up there than at work.

As he continued looking down the remaining isles he momentarily thought of cancelling the trip, feigning some sort of exotic illness, but he knew none of them would buy it of course, and then there would be the wrath of Cuddy to deal with and he didn't need that.

_Screw it, _his mind resolved defiantly, _I'll be asleep most of the time anyway._ With his worry temporarily at ease he began grabbing various selections from the shelves and placing them in his basket, including a bottle of very expensive scotch.

When House returned to the office Cameron, Chase and Forman were already waiting with their gear. All were wearing suitable winter weekend attire, as was House, having opted for black fleece-lined, waterproof cargo pants and a rusty coloured down jacket.

Cameron couldn't help but notice how rugged he looked, his masculinity accentuated by his stubble. She felt her cheeks flush with warmth.

_God, stop it Cameron_. _You're pathetic_, she chided herself.

House was oblivious to her reaction as he observed Chase and Forman's gear.

"Who brought sleeping bags?" he asked as he slung the duffel bag off his shoulder, which now clinked with the tell-tale sound of several bottles of liquor. All noticed, but no one commented. Frankly, they expected it.

"We did," replied Forman, indicating to himself and Chase. "We weren't sure about the bedding situation, so we thought we'd bring bags."

"You two could just go top and tale, no need to be shy," House said with a sly grin.

"Ha ha, that's not what I meant. I was just gonna…."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get going shall we?" he interrupted, picking up the map, directions and both sets of keys.

Forman sighed in frustration as he and Chase grabbed their belongings and headed to the basement car park where the Tahoe was kept while House rang through to Cuddy to announce they were on their way to the cabin.

Cameron picked up House's bag as he followed behind her to lock the office door. She turned slightly, catching his eye. He offered a single nonchalant nod of thanks before she turned and continued walking. As he limped behind her, his eyes trailed down her back and took in the way her tight black velvet pants hugged the stunning curvature of her buttocks. He mentally reprimanded himself for his action and forced his eyes to stare at the top of her head.

_Shit, this is going to be a hard weekend_, he thought.


	3. PLAY THE GAME

**CHAPTER 3 - PLAY THE GAME**

The drive up to Bottleneck Forest was relatively uneventful. Chase offered to drive, surprisingly without too much contestation from House, and did well considering the roads were becoming greasy due to the sleety rain that fell steadily. Snow was imminent. Foreman took the passenger seat, acting as co-driver, reading the map and giving directions successfully. Cameron and House sat in the back, both consciously avoiding the others' occasional glance. It was easier for House; he had his i-pod jammed in his ears claiming that, "what you lot are listening to is a load of toilet," closed his eyes and retreated into his own world. Cameron, however, couldn't help but cast her eyes towards her boss. She enjoyed watching his relaxed state. Truth be told, he was very aware of her voyeurism, knew when her eyes were travelling over his body. At one stage he challenged her. As her eyes were doing a pass-over, he opened his left eye, taking Cameron by surprise.

"Something interesting on my face, Cameron?" he quizzed.

"No, I was just appreciating this rare moment of peace you've decided to gift us with," she answered quickly.

_Liar,_ he thought. He closed his eye again but said nothing.

_Damn it,_ thought Cameron. _How am I going to survive this?_

* * *

When they pulled up to the front of the cabin, all were astounded at its grandeur. Surrounded in a canopy of snow-covered pines was their magnificent accommodation. It was a massive, but homely looking, wooden, two-storey structure with a conservatory at the front that housed the spa.

"Fuuuck! Chase exclaimed. What the hell does Cuddy's brother do for a crust?"

"I think he's a Criminal Lawyer….got several firms," responded House absently.

"Right! That's it! I quit. Harvard, here I come!" announced Foreman.

"Resignation denied." House replied simply.

All were still dumbfounded when they exited the vehicle to retrieve their luggage from the back.

Foreman grabbed House's duffel bag and hoisted it over his shoulder, surprised at the weight of it.

"Damn, House. How much booze is in here?"

"Enough so I can have my wicked way with all of you," House mocked, winking at Foreman.

Foreman looked sideways at Chase and Cameron before responding, "You're seriously deranged."

"You've only just noticed? Sometimes I wonder how the hell you became a Neurologist," remarked House.

"Sometimes I wonder _why_ I became a Neurologist," Foreman retorted.

"Uh, guys," Cameron intervened, "as interesting as this repartee is, can we please just get inside? It's actually starting to snow now." She looked towards the sky as small snow flakes flew around them.

"Fine, jeez, she gets testy when she's cold, huh?" House asked rhetorically.

All three rolled their eyes as they followed him to the front door.

House took the cabin keys from the pocket of his cargos, unlocked the door and hobbled inside, the others close behind.

"Holy shit!" House exclaimed as he surveyed the interior. He was genuinely impressed by what he saw.

Beautifully polished floors were lined with several Persian rugs, including one in front of a large, stone, open fireplace that stood at one end of the living area. At the other, to House's left, was a large open-plan kitchen containing a huge stainless steel refrigerator, with an ice-maker. The all-leather lounge suite was large and looked extremely comfortable. House envisioned spending many hours relaxing on the furniture. Two bedrooms were situated side by side along the same wall as the fireplace; the remaining three were located on the second floor via a chunky wooden staircase. House's three colleges stood behind him also in awe, gradually taking in the plasma television complete with Tivo, DVD recorder, state-of-the-art Hi-Fi and the various other amenities that rendered the establishment concurrently homely and overwhelming. No one could quite believe that this fully stocked abode was used as a mere holiday home for probably only a few weeks of the year.

House's sudden verbal explosion shook them from their trance.

"Shot gun for biggest, most comfortable room!" he said loudly as he shuffled quickly to inspect the two closest rooms. He wouldn't bother even looking at the ones upstairs, over the next few days he wanted to rest his leg as much as possible. One room was tastefully decorated in Laura Ashley floral wallpaper with matching linen on the queen sized bed. It was a little too "pretty" for House's liking. He moved to the second one. He smirked. This was more his style. Its décor consisted of darker shades; slate coloured walls, charcoal curtains and matching bed cover.

_Sophisticated, _he thought before he verbalised his claim;

"Mine!" he yelled as Foreman and Chase inspected the upper level.

Cameron loved the elegant lightness of the room House had decided against and she quickly moved to put her bags put her bags inside.

Somewhere in the back of his mind House's worry began to stir at Cameron choosing the room next to his, but he didn't dwell on it for more than a second; he just wanted to start his relaxation regime as soon as possible. With that thought he retrieved his bag from near the front door, walked to the empty fridge and began placing several wine bottles and mixers wherever they would fit. He then placed the vodka and whiskey on the kitchen counter. He turned to find Cameron watching him inquisitively.

"Did you bring any food?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, Mom, I didn't."

Cameron shook her head incredulously. "So, you just plan on stealing our food then?"

"No. I don't plan on eating anything the entire time we're here. Eating's cheating," he said, waving a hand towards the liquor. "And no stealing from me, young lady. I don't condone under age drinking."

"Your maturity astounds me, House," she offered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"And yours is lacking, hence "under age drinking," he joked.

Cameron sighed, but her annoyance was betrayed by the smirk of her lips as she turned towards her room to unpack. House's eyes tracked her departure, once again mesmerised by her retreating form.

The sound of Foreman and Chase's footfalls bounding down the wooden stairs brought him out of his daydream.

"This place is amazing!" exclaimed Chase as they joined him in the kitchen. "The rooms are huge, Tivo in every one. Though, I gotta say, it's a little colder than I expected, considering you said it had under floor heating."

"That's because the power hasn't been switched on yet, genius," House said bluntly. "I was just about to hunt out the mains box, but since you're here now, you can do it."

Chase sighed, but did as instructed and went in search of the main power supply while Foreman went to investigate the rest of the cabin.

After lugging his bag his room, House returned to the living room and gingerly sat on the large leather couch with a contented sigh. A moment later he heard the fridge kick into life, indicating Chase's successful expedition. He could hear Cameron pottering around in her room, humming softly. House smiled as he felt himself relax. He swung his legs up on the couch and propped an over-sized cushion behind his head. _Perfect, _House thought. _When I wake up it'll be drinkies time. _With this very pleasant thought and Cameron's melodic humming, House descended into a deep sleep.

* * *

He woke to the sound of his fellow lodgers quietly chatting comfortably within the room. He sat bolt upright when he heard the familiar sound of beer bottles being clinked together.

"You started without me," he whined.

Cameron, Foreman and Chase stopped in mid-conversation and turned to look at a bleary-eyed House.

Foreman responded. "Welcome back Oh Great One. Don't worry, we've only _just_ started," he emphasized. House gave a single nod in response.

"You better not have touched my stash," he warned, eying the three of them with suspicion.

"Nope. I brought these beers. Unlike you, we know how to share," said Chase in mock huffiness.

House glared at him as he pushed himself to his feet, leaning heavily on the cane and walked stiffly to the fridge.

"How long was I out?" House queried, looking out a kitchen window at the darkening sky.

"Couple of hours," Cameron answered quickly.

Her hastiness was not lost on House.

_My God, she monitors my sleeping patterns. _The idea of Cameron watching him sleep was slightly unsettling, but not surprising.

He nodded in her direction then continued his current task of preparing a drink. He poured a small amount of tonic in a glass to mix the generous double shot of vodka, then limped to a chair to join the others around the large, oak living room table.

"So, what's the goss peeps?"

"We were just betting on how much you could drink before you pass out," said Foreman.

"Interesting. Count me in. I'll bet you all fifty bucks that I can finish a bottle of wine and most of the vodka ,and sill be standing….limping is allowed, of course," House challenged, and with that he picked up his glass, skulled its contents and slammed the glass triumphantly on the table.

"You're so on," responded Chase as he and Foreman stood to take their wallets from their pockets.

"Cameron?" questioned Foreman.

"No way. I'm not joining in on a childish bet to see how long in takes for House to drink himself into a coma," she stated in an annoyed tone.

It was House's turn to roll his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Miss Morals, live a little for once." House's eyes connected with hers across the table as he challenged her. "Play the game Cameron," he insisted in a low voice. He felt a spark of intensity pass between them and he quickly looked down to his empty glass.

"Fine," Cameron sighed, signifying defeat. She watched House as he stood to get another drink, her mind reeling as she tried to comprehend their "moment."

_Bastard_, _he must know I can't say no when he looks at me like that._

"Good," he stated as he searched the kitchen cupboards for a wine glass.

"House, can you please get me a glass of wine? Mine's the Chardonnay in the fridge door." Cameron gestured towards the fridge.

"What did your last slave die of?" He had meant the question to be rhetorical, but to his surprise Cameron chose to answer.

"Far too much sex," she said, monotone and straight-faced.

The three men looked at her with wide eyes and Cameron felt some of the control return that she had lost a few moments before in her ocular battle with House.

There were several beats of surprised silence.

"Right, then," Chase spoke up, "so, Foreman, how 'bout that snow outside? Pretty wild huh?" he joked in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood.

House hobbled over to the table with Cameron's wine and placed it in front of her, unable to look in the eye.

Raucous, drunken laughter erupted around the room as they told their horror stories of Med School. Foreman had just finished his anecdote about vomiting the first time his nose had encountered open intestinal gas.

It had been ninety minutes since they'd begun their session and all were well under the influence, even House, who was now slurring his words after consuming a bottle of wine and was now starting back on the vodka. They had moved from the table and were now lounging comfortably on the leather furniture.

A brief silence fell as the laughter subsided.

"We should play a game while we wait for our payout from House," offered Chase with a sly smile as he looked unsteadily at his three companions.

"Oh, dear God. Please don't tell me you brought board games up here. That's just sad," House shot at him.

"No, it's a drinking game."

House was intrigued. "Continue then."

"Dare, Truth, or Promise. We go round and challenge whoever we choose to either a Dare for the person to complete, to tell the truth to a question we come up with, or a promise to do something, And if they can't, or won't do it, they have to drink," Chase explained. "The game stops when a person vomits or bails out, however that may be. Winner has the least glasses in front of them at the end."

House thought for a moment. He didn't like it. It was too risky. It had the potential to expose too much of his very guarded self.

"Nope, not playing," he said defiantly.

At this point, a tipsy Cameron rose from the chair opposite House. The alcohol had temporarily given her Dutch courage and she walked with deliberate confidence to stand before him, her knees connecting with his shins. She put her hands on ether side of the arms of his chair and leaned towards him.

"Play the game, House," her voice had a slight husky quality as she echoed the words he had taunted her with earlier.

For several seconds House was paralysed, couldn't move, couldn't speak as her close proximity intoxicated him. His eyes locked with hers during those delicious seconds as he took in her heady scent of Rush perfume and the rum she'd been drinking since her first glass of wine.

He snapped. He stood suddenly, causing Cameron to step back slightly, their faces only centimetres apart.

"Move," House said gruffly, not breaking his stare.

Cameron sighed, averted her eyes and stepped dejectedly to one side to let him pass, her head spinning from the tension.

_Fuck. Great move Allison. Now he's going to be shitty with you the whole time for getting too close, _she chastised herself. She moved back to her chair and slumped down as Chase and Foreman exchanged confused glances.

To everyone's surprise they heard House tinkering in the kitchen and turned to see him pouring another drink. All had assumed he was going off to bed in a mood. When he returned to his seat they stared at him, astonished he was joining in. Cameron sat up, her face not quite able to hide her relief.

"What?" asked House, feigning ignorance. "Let's get this thing going. I'm starting."

He directed his first query to Foreman.

"Truth, dare or promise, Foreman?"

"Uhh…Truth," he responded.

House thought for a moment. "Okay, how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Sixteen," Foreman replied with certainty.

"Now Foreman asks someone," instructed Chase.

"Okay. Cameron. Truth, dare or promise?"

"Hmm, Truth I guess," she said with some trepidation.

"Have you ever cheated on a test?"

"No."

"This is boring," House chimed in. "We already know Miss Goody-Two-Shoes has never cheated on _anything_." He took a long sip of straight vodka, of his own accord, and sighed with satisfaction.

_How dare he make assumptions about me? Fuck, he's gonna pay for that,_ Cameron thought with determination. She looked directly at House.

He immediately sensed trouble. _Crap, why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut for once?_

"House, dare, truth, or promise?"

"Truth," he mumbled.

"Have you ever had sex while at work?" she asked with a wooden expression.

House glared back at her, his eyes glistening with intent to hurt.

"Yes," he answered coldly. "With Stacey." He was lying, but the others couldn't tell. It also wasn't necessary for him to name the other person in the fictitious encounter, but he needed to shock her, break her moment of confidence so she wouldn't delve any deeper.

It worked. Her mouth gaped in surprise and she broke eye contact.

Chase was quick to break the silence that followed.

"Okay House, umm, your turn to ask someone."

House contemplated firing a question back at Cameron, but thought better of it, wanting the stupid game to be over as soon as possible, and the tension filled battles he was having with her weren't going to achieve that.

The next few rounds were reasonably tame; the only mandatory shots were downed by Chase for refusing a dare to run naked in the snow, and House, who was unwilling to promise Foreman that he would take some of his Clinic Duty hours.

Now the task fell on Cameron to once again pick a target. Her courage had returned after a few more drinks. The feeling of utter dejection she had experienced at House's brutal confession was now the catalyst for her course of action.

She looked directly at him, a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

House held her gaze and sensed and sensed a challenge.

"Dare, truth or promise," she asked with an air of determination.

_If that's the way she wants to play it_…..thought House. At that point he decided to accept any challenge she threw at him, but he would match her at every turn.

"Truth," he said bluntly.

"Where's the most interesting place you've had sex?" she questioned, half expecting him to pass and drink.

House picked up his glass, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he swallowed a mouthful of vodka. "The back of my bike," he said slowly, emphasizing every word.

Cameron eyes widened slightly as she forced herself to keep composure. Inwardly she was on fire with the thought of House taking her completely across the bike as his hot engine hummed.

Never breaking eye contact, House took his turn.

"Dare, truth or promise, Cameron?"

Chase and Foreman both smirked, enjoying the developing contest between their colleges.

"Truth."

"Do you touch yourself before you go to sleep?"

"Yes," she answered in a low, husky voice. She took a long sip of strong rum.

House nodded, enjoying the look of surprise that Foreman and Chase were displaying at Cameron's honesty.

Cameron gestured for House to make his choice.

"Truth."

"What fantasy gets you off.?" She asked with a smirk.

"Having two women in a spa."

She nodded, not missing the relevance of the statement.

He anticipated "truth" and pondered his question.

"Are you submissive or domineering during sex?" he asked, his eyes acknowledging her searing stare.

"I can be both," she stated matter-of-factly.

_Crunch time, no more pissing about_.

"Have you ever had feelings for someone at work?" she demands.

"Yeeeeess," he said slowly, sensing danger. He needed to regain control.

"In what way are you damaged?"

House thought this had her, but Cameron didn't miss a beat.

"I'm damaged because I actually respect you," she retorted

_Damn it. She's twisted my meaning. _He looked towards Chase and Foreman for moral support. Both shrugged.

"She answered the question," said Chase simply.

House glared at him and took a long drink. He shifted in his chair, trying to ready himself for her next interrogation. The Dare and Promise components of the game had apparently been thrown out, leaving only raw Truth to be dealt with. It put him on edge.

"Who is the person you have feelings for at work?" she asked, her eyes pleading for ultimate honesty.

House felt her reaching into his soul with that look. For several seconds he maintained the connection while pushing up from his chair.

"This is fucking stupid!" he hissed, his face contorted with frustration. He severed his glare at Cameron and began moving towards his room, stumbling slightly on route, the alcohol hindering his judgement. Chase got up and walked a few paces behind House to ensure he didn't trip and that he made it to his bed instead of the floor. From the doorway he watched House sit heavily on the bed. Satisfied he was safe; Chase trudged off to use the bathroom. A moment later they heard House's door slam shut.

"Well, that was certainly insightful," commented Foreman as he regarded a very defeated looking Cameron. The spark that had been present in her eyes only moments ago had now been replaced by acute weariness. She cast him a shy, sad smile as she recalled the intimate details she had shared with all of them. When she was facing up to House's attacks, it had felt as if she and her boss were the only ones in the room, Foreman and Chase had been obsolete at that point. Now reality set in and she had to deal with the fact that they had also been privy to the personal information she had given out.

"Well, let's just forget it, shall we?" she said softly. "I know I pushed him too far. I should have known he'd shut down when push came to shove."

"Don't worry Cam, it's just a game. He'll forget about it by morning. He's probably too gone to remember anything anyway," Foreman offered kindly.

"Be realistic Foreman, this is House, he'll _never_ forget it, and now he'll use everything I said to his advantage, just to watch me squirm. And on that lovely thought, I'm off to bed, night," she said with a sigh, getting up from her seat and moving towards the room next to House's.

"Hey Cameron,"

"Yeah?" She turned to face Foreman.

"This probably isn't the best time to inform you, but tomorrow morning Chase and I are hiking up to Fringe Lake, we'll have to stop for the night at one of the huts on the pass. It's not forecast to snow so we'll be safe, and we'll take our phones. That cool with you?"

"Oh right, okay," she replied with uncertainty, starting to comprehend the position that left her in. "Have a great time," she said with a small smile.

"You and House try not to kill each other while we're gone," Foreman said with a grin.

"I make no promises," she said flatly.

"Fair enough. See you sometime Wednesday night," he chuckled.

"See ya, Foreman."

Cameron went to her room, closed the door and leaned her back against it.

Suddenly sleep seemed a very distant prospect as her mind whirred with contemplation; she and House, alone for the night.


	4. LIQUID TENSION

CHAPTER 4 – LIQUID TENSION

Cameron rolled over, moaning as she registered the throbbing in her temples; a consequence of the nights drinking session. She moaned again as the events that had occurred came back to haunt her; the questions, the answers, the tension. She pulled her arm out from beneath the blankets to look at her watch; it was just after ten-thirty the morning after. Cameron couldn't remember the last time she'd slept that late, her body obviously needed it. She heard the rain pouring down outside and thought of Foreman and Chase, who would now be well underway with their tramp to the lake, consequently, leaving her and House to their own devices in the luxurious cabin.

She was unsure how House would react, after the vehemence he had displayed in response to the last question she had asked him. She figured he would probably be even more aloof and distant than he already had been. She hadn't intended on creating more tension between them, but the loss of her inhibitions had given her confidence and intensified her need for answers. She had thought they were getting somewhere when he began to give very open answers to her probing questions, and vice versa. But he had shut down at the crucial moment of honesty she desperately wanted. Cameron sighed as she resolved not to mention anything that had taken place for fear of him closing her off completely.

She swung her feet down to the floor, enjoying the heat that was emanating from it. She padded into the living room and looked towards House's door. It was still closed. She sighed again and walked to the bathroom where she turned on the water in the shower and took off her winter pyjamas, shivering as a slight chill encircled her body. Once under the torrent of steaming water she started to relax and began to feel some of her pent up pressure drain away with the water. With her eyes closed, Cameron turned to let the water cascade down her down toned back and she sighed with pleasure at the feeling. Her mind drifted to the previous nights' challenge, specifically, the answer House had given to her query regarding the most fascinating he had ever made love: his bike. Cameron imagined the handle bars digging into her back as positioned his body over her, both of them straddling the bike, him slightly elevated and pushing into her again and again. The fantasy caused Cameron to trail her fingers to a taut nipple and give a firm squeeze. Unsatisfied by this, she quickly moved her hand to her centre and began to rub the sensitive flesh at the top, instantly getting the gratification she desired. She moaned softly as the pressure began to build while constantly thinking of House pounding into her relentlessly. She pushed her slick digits further into herself, letting them stroke her clit as she moved them back and forward. Cameron felt her body stiffen as she prepared to send herself over the edge, moaning slightly louder. Her impending bliss was suddenly interrupted by an insistent knock at the door, followed by an impatient voice;

"Anyone in there? I really need to pee!"

Her eyes sprang open and she instantly retracted her fingers from their wet depths. She emitted a frustrated grunt as the build up of pleasure subsided quickly.

_How the hell can be both the cause and destroyer of such exquisite fantasies? _she asked herself. She took a deep breath before responding.

"Yeah, I'm taking a shower. Use the bathroom upstairs," she said firmly.

"I can't Cameron, my leg is killing me," he responded with a tinge of urgency.

"Fine," she sighed, turning so her back was to the frosted glass door of the shower. "Come in then."

"Thank god," he said as he opened the door and stepped into the warm room, and then quickly pushed it closed with his cane. "I think my bladder's about to rupture."

Cameron kept her back to the shower door, she knew he wouldn't be able to see much if he glanced over, but she still felt very self conscious having House only a few feet away from her naked body.

"Uh huh." She giggled nervously. "Sleep okay?"

"Crashed," he responded as relief swept over him, his urgent task now complete. He flushed and hobbled to the granite basin, casting his eyes towards the shower. He noted the silhouette of her body and felt his lower abdomen tense.

"Good," she said.

House looked at the tap and smirked as he pushed it on, anticipating Cameron's reaction. A moment later a bloodcurdling scream filled the room and the shower was abruptly shut off.

"Shit! House, what was that for?" she exclaimed as she body struggled to adjust to the sudden temperature change.

He ignored her question, but asked her one of his own;

"How are your nipples, Cameron?" His voice was low and teasing.

She immediately sensed his game and was thankful the banter between them had not been lost. She opened the shower door and poked her head out, the rest of body shielded from House's gaze.

"Taut and perky," she said confidently, making a point of glancing down at her chest before catching his icy blue eyes. "How's your crotch?" she asked with equal cunning.

"Mmmm, alert and responsive," he answered slowly. His eyes were unwavering but he felt the tightening in his stomach intensify and spread to his groin.

_Get out, get out now_, he warned himself.

"Thank you Cameron," he said with a smirk before quickly opening the door and exiting the bathroom.

Cameron stood motionless for several seconds as she tried to process what had just transpired.

_Okay, that wasn't just a "moment," there had been definite flirting_, she thought. _Maybe last night wasn't a complete disaster. _

Smiling, Cameron turned the water back on and washed quickly. The worry she'd been harbouring that House would be cold towards her after last night was now replaced by curiosity at his surprisingly playful mood.

With a thick towel wrapped around her, Cameron made her way back to her room to dress, acknowledging House's closed door as she passed.

* * *

She emerged from the room wearing warm track pants and a comfy grey Nike sweater. She walked to the kitchen and began preparing waffles for her brunch. She craved greasy food to help combat her hangover. Pouring a generous amount of maple syrup over the stack, she then moved to one of the lounge chairs. As she consumed the food she looked again at House's closed door, wondering when he would appear. It just past midday, but she wasn't about to risk annoying him by questioning him, didn't want to break the flirtatious demeanour he had displayed earlier.

Cameron cleared her dishes and opted for curling up on the cozy couch with a trashy gossip magazine she found under the coffee table. An hour passed with still no sign of House and worry began to seep into her mind that perhaps he was avoiding her after all.

_Don't be stupid, Allison. That's not it, not after his behaviour this morning_, _he's probably just tired_, she tried to console herself. A while later she felt eyelids began to droop and she stretched out along the couch, thinking of the way House had done the same the day before, and how she'd come into the room, sneaking fleeting glances as he rested. It had crossed her mind that her actions were bordering on that of a stalker's, but she wasn't; it allowed her to see a different side to her usually abrasive boss and she simply wanted to make the most of that rarity. She listened to the rain as she gave in to the persuasive nag of sleep and let herself go under.

Cameron was deep in slumber when House entered the room forty-five minutes later, though, at that point he did not see her. He was surprised at the silence, wondering where everyone was. He had spent most of the morning sleeping and trying to forget last night's gruelling interrogation. He was determined not to dwell on it, though a small part of his conscience was remorseful for his final outburst. He hadn't expected himself to act that way; he just wasn't prepared to open up, to himself, or anyone.

As he limped to the kitchen to quench his thirst, House's peripheral vision sighted socked feet draped over the arm of the couch. He moved closer and surveyed a sleeping Cameron. Something foreign pulled at his emotions, causing him to smile warmly at the peaceful figure, but shook his head vigorously, attempting to dispel any sentimental notion. He moved to the kitchen sink, grabbing a glass from the cupboard, filled it with water and drank greedily. He turned to stare at his bottle of decadent whiskey on the counter, as yet untouched.

His countenance changed to display an expression of slight mischievousness. He poured the vintage liquid, neat, into a tumbler and transported it to the coffee table beside Cameron, setting it down gently. He stood between the table and the couch, near Cameron's head. He watched her for a few seconds while listening to the even pattern of her breathing, convinced she was in a deep sleep.

He reached over to the tumbler and dipped his index finger as deep as it would go into the amber fluid. He slowly withdrew it, and then swiftly moved it to hover just above Cameron's ample lips, letting a single drop fall. House audibly took in a sharp breath as he waited for her to stir. She did not. He lowered his wet finger to the drop that had settled on her lower lip and, with the lightest touch, dragged it across her soft skin to coat the entire surface. House paused to memorise the moment; his finger just barely touching her moist lips.

_I want you_, he told her in his thoughts. He reluctantly removed his finger and brought it to his own mouth, sucking off the residual liquid, tasting the exquisite whiskey, but there was also the hint of something dangerously sweet mingling with it; Cameron. His entire body tingled with an unfamiliar sensation of desire. He closed his eyes and sighed before moving to a seat opposite Cameron; he picked up the TV remote and switched the set on. House found a basketball game that interested him and adjusted the volume to several octaves higher than was necessary. His plan worked. As sounds of game play filled the room Cameron stirred restlessly, an annoyed expression crossing her features. House watched as her eyes began to open and she registered where she was. She gradually turned her head to the right and saw House staring intently towards the source of her disturbance. He suddenly directed his gaze to Cameron, grinning slightly.

"Well, hello there, nice snooze?" he inquired with a grin.

Cameron stretched, her brow furrowed with confusion. She dismissed his question.

"What's with the noise?"

"Gotta have it loud, for atmosphere," House answered casually.

"Did it escape your usually astute attention that I was actually asleep?" she asked, annoyance evident in her tone.

"Yes, but I thought you might want to see the game."

"Who's playing? She asked as she lowered her legs to the floor, bringing her into a sitting position.

"Nets versus Bulls….You like basketball?" House asked, surprised.

"Yeah, big Jordan fan when I was younger. He's an absolute legend. Go Bulls. "

"You traitor," House responded with mock disgust, looking in Cameron's direction. He suppressed a grin as he saw her lick her lower lip. Confusion settled on her face again.

_Finally_, thought House with exasperation.

"What the hell?" she questioned softly. Her tongue traced her top lip as she tried to identify the substance she tasted. She brushed her fingertips across her mouth and tested them with her tongue slightly. The taste was familiar to Cameron, but she couldn't quite sample enough to get a definitive diagnosis, she did know it was rich, strong and that she liked it.

House had watched Cameron's actions intently and his body responded by sending a rush of heat through him, concentrating at his groin. He read the signs quickly, knowing what was coming next. He got up from his seat and moved towards the kitchen. He stood at the sink with his back to Cameron and waited for his arousal to abate. House's abrupt actions went unnoticed by Cameron who was still silently puzzling over the foreign taste on her mouth.

"Drink?" he asked, as he felt the tension in his pants gradually subside.

"Ah, no thanks, think I did enough of that last night," she answered absently.

He turned slightly and sent a smirk in her direction.

"Wimp."

Cameron offered a lopsided grin in response. "Maybe just a small wine."

"Coming up. Where are Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee?"

His question took her slightly by surprise as she realised that of course he still didn't know that it would only be the two of them in the cabin for the night.

"Ah…they've trekked up to Bottle Neck for the night, be back sometime tomorrow," Cameron said with trepidation.

House nodded as he took in the information.

"Aaah, young love," he mocked. "So they've left us to fend for ourselves huh?"

"Something like that," Cameron responded as she stared at the TV, deliberately avoiding looking at him.

House retrieved the half-full bottle from the fridge, filled a glass almost to the top and carried it over to the coffee table in front of Cameron.

_Alone with Cameron. Oh God. _House forced the warning bells in his mind to a din.

"Hey, I said just a small glass, but thanks. House. Is there anything around my mouth? Something tastes kinda strange."

House looked at her lips, willing his body to remain calm.

"Don't see anything. Been kissing strange men in your sleep, Cameron?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only in my dreams," she answered seriously.

House turned, heading back to the kitchen to get his own beverage.

_And in mine_, he thought.

He returned to his seat, placing his glass of scotch on the table. Cameron had moved to a seat beside his that offered a better view of the TV than the couch. As Cameron gazed at the screen, House looked from his glass to the side profile of Cameron's mouth, briefly allowing himself the luxury of a smile.

They watched most of the game in relative silence, with only an occasional utterance directed at the action on screen. Fifteen minutes into the final quarter New Jersey was leading Chicago, 87 to 63.

"Looks like the Bulls need to pull Jordan out of retirement," commented House.

"You're not wrong," Cameron said with a sigh.

"Never am," he said plainly.

Cameron rolled her eyes. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She leaned forward, grabbed it from the table and read the screen.

"It's my cousin. "I'll take it in my room," she said, getting up and moving across the room. "Remember the score."

"Okay," he said, focusing on the screen.

The game finished while Cameron was still taking her call. House settled back in his chair to consume the remainder of his glass of whisky. He savoured the flavour by swirling the expensive liquor around his mouth, prompting his mind to conjure up images of his secret intimate seconds with Cameron. He had admitted to himself that he desired her but the honesty of it petrified him and he still wasn't prepared to act on it with any serious intent. The silent acknowledgement of his feelings for her in itself was a huge step. The bathroom antics had also certainly caused a stir in him, but beyond the banter and secret yearnings he was lost. He sighed and stretched his leg as it started to throb. Reaching into the breast pocket of his shirt, House took out a bottle of Vicodin, popped the cap and dry-swallowed a pill. He rubbed his thigh gently and suddenly remembered the spa.

* * *

_Perfect, _he thought as he eased up out of the chair and went to switch the spa on before going to change into his shorts.

House sighed with satisfaction as he entered the hot bubbling water. He immediately felt the soothing therapeutic benefits on his aching thigh. He sank down into the water, leaning contentedly against the side with only his head submerged. He closed his eyes, enjoying the enveloping warmth and sound of the liquid.

Cameron said her final goodbyes to Sarah, a cousin she hadn't heard from for a couple of months, and ended the call. She wondered what House was up to now that the basketball would be over. She concluded that he was probably asleep in his chair so she decided to make use of the spa. She changed into her black bikini, wrapped a towel around her slender frame and made her way out to the conservatory.

She opened the sliding door, surprised at the heat in the room. She looked over to the spa and saw House completely relaxed, eyes closed and seemingly oblivious to her intrusion.

Cameron stepped to the edge of the spa and shrugged the towel from her shoulders.

"How'd the game end up?" she asked softly as she began to descend into the water.

Startled, House abruptly opened his eyes to view Cameron's long legs stepping down to join him. His eyes roamed up her body and he became instantly hard at the sight of her gorgeous toned thighs, and supremely taut stomach. However, it was the way her bikini top barely covered her full breasts that really made him uncomfortably hot. He was thankful that the bubbles obscured his lower body. The mixture of steam and the stunning figure before him worked to create an overwhelming rush in House's bloodstream. His mind was now completely blank as he struggled to answer her.

"Can't remember," he told her, unable to disguise the breathlessness in his answer.

"I specifically asked you to remember the score," Cameron teased as she settled down on the ledge opposite House.

House shrugged. "Game got boring," he said, slightly recovered.

"Uh huh," uttered Cameron sceptically.

Their eyes found each other for several seconds, but the proximity and intimacy of the situation caused House to close his eyes and lean his head back against the spa's edge.

Cameron let out a gentle sigh and did the same. In the silence that followed she let her thoughts run free in her conciseness. She was always confused by the frequent moments of ocular connection that fired between them. She was certain she could sense lusty desire coursing through him, but he always severed it with cruel sharpness. She wanted him so much that, at that moment, she couldn't hold herself back; she had to let him know.

She opened her eyes and looked at House's resting, but rugged face.

"I want more of this," she said firmly.

House opened his eyes quickly, his brow creasing in sudden confusion.

"Excuse me?" he questioned, his voice slightly higher than usual as he sensed her impending honesty.

"I want to spend more time with you, away from work. I want to be with you. For fuck's sake, you must know how I feel, House. I just….want you," she reiterated quickly, her voice shaking with fear.

House remained quiet, fear invading hismind. He hadn't been prepared for _that _much honesty.

They stared and remained in contact as House pushed of the ledge and waded slowly over to Cameron. He positioned himself directly in front of her and leaned into her, their mouths so close they could feel the others' shallow breathing.

His gaze did not drop.

"You don't know what the hell you want," House whispered harshly.

Cameron's eyes widened with anger and surprise.

"Yes, I do," she said confidently. It was her eyes that betrayed her strength. They began to well with tears of frustration as she said, "You're the one who's confused and unwilling to acknowledge your feelings." She let the tears trace a path down her cheeks as she continued to look at him, needing House to see how his callous comment hurt her.

His eyes now dropped as her evident emotion became too much for him.

With the contact now broken and her tears now flowing freely, Cameron sidestepped an uncharacteristically dumbfounded House and hastily exited the spa and into the cabin.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed loudly towards the ceiling. He hated himself at that moment. He knew he'd gone too far this time. Her tears told him that very clearly. He hadn't meant to be so cruel, but he had once again been caught off guard by Cameron's ability to use quiet, vulnerable moments to bestow feelings. The anger that had driven his words was not meant for her, despite how they came out. The anger was towards himself and his inability to understand how he felt. Cameron was right.

House got out of the spa and wrapped Cameron's discarded towel around his middle. For once in his life House felt the need to make amends. He picked up his cane that had been lying by the spa and limped into the living area, trying to think of a piece offering. He went to the fridge, saw nothing suitable, and so opened the freezer.

* * *

Cameron lay on top of the bed covers. The crying had subsided but anger was still rampant in her thoughts.

_How dare he say that to me? How dare he claim to know what I want, or don't want? Fuck him. That's it, enough now. _She resigned that from that moment on she would force herself to think of Greg House in strictly a professional capacity. She would banish any romantic notions of him from her mind. She knew it would be damn near impossible, but she believed that if she remembered how she was feeling at that point, she could achieve it. She was too tired to keep fighting for him.

_If he really wanted me, he could have had me by now. I've given him plenty of opportunities,_ she thought bitterly.

In an action contradictory to her resolution, Cameron's imagination became active and travelled back to the spa. She imagined House pushing her against the edge as their bodies collided and he entered her, hard. In reality Cameron's fingers began to venture towards her centre. As she neared the silky band of her bikini bottoms, she stopped herself, realising what she was doing. She compromised;

_One more time before I let go._

She allowed her hand to slip beneath the material as she resumed her bittersweet fantasy.

She pictured House repeatedly pushing her against the edge, her back being grazed with the force and passion of his thrusts. She moaned softly as she rubbed her clit vigorously in circular motions, finding comfort in the wetness that began to coat her fingers.

House, sill wearing Cameron's towel over his shorts though nothing over his torso, scooped vanilla ice cream into a bowl and topped it with a very generous amount of thick, rich chocolate sauce. He picked up the bowl and a spoon and walked towards Cameron's room. He stopped at the door, which was slightly ajar, showing soft yellow light. He took a deep breath and quickly pushed it open with his cane.

"Cameron, I come in pe…"

House's words caught in his throat. The sight that greeted him took his breath away. In a spilt second House surveyed Cameron's back arched off the bed and her hand between her legs, moving rapidly beneath her bikini.

Cameron simultaneously turned her head towards the interruption and withdrew her damp fingers as quickly as she could. Her face flushed severely with embarrassment, she couldn't speak.

"Shit, sorry," House blurted, his eyes wide as he retreated from the room, pulling the door closed as he went.

House turned and leaned back against the door, breathing deeply and replaying what he had just witnessed. He became instantly hard as he recalled Cameron rubbing herself, the look of pleasure and pain on her face as she was so obviously reaching climax. He looked down at the slowly melting dessert and a devilish smile took hold of his lips. He turned to face Cameron's door. Balancing the bowl in his hand, House used his elbow to open her door; he walked inside and closed it behind him.


	5. FIRE AND ICE

**A/N Rated M. **

**CHAPTER 5 – FIRE AND ICE**

House stood by the door and revelled at Cameron's bewildered expression. She was still lying on the bed, her hands now resting on her tanned stomach. Her face was pale from embarrassment. They were silent as they regarded each other. House's eyes moved down her gorgeous body, causing his hard cock to throb beneath his shorts.

Cameron was the first to speak.

"I would have thought the situation you caught me in could indicate that I might want to be alone right now," she said softly as she scanned his well defined torso. His chest was broad, his shoulders muscular, in a natural manner. The sight turned Cameron on.

"On the contrary, it was perfect," he replied, his tone soft and low. It was a quality Cameron hadn't detected before and it left her unbelievably wet. She desperately wanted to touch herself again; she did. She slid her fingers between her slick folds and resumed her ministrations. House watched in awe for a moment before it became too much.

"Stop." he said, almost as a plea, his cock begging painfully for release.

House observed as Cameron suddenly ceased her movements at his command, though she kept her fingers pressed to her engorged bundle of nerves in anticipation of his next instruction. It didn't come. House crossed the room to stand at Cameron's side, her eyes in constant connection with his as he moved, her hand poised between her thighs.

House placed the bowl on the nightstand beside them and sat on the edge of the bed. He twisted his body slightly to lean over her, their lips tantalizingly close. Cameron turned her head to look at the bowl; she hadn't had the chance to view its contents. She directed her questioning eyes back to House.

"What's in there?"

"Dessert," he said, maintaining a sexy, low tone.

"Can I try some?" she asked with almost childlike innocence.

"Not yet," House answered firmly.

Cameron simply nodded, not quite believing her gruff, but sexy-as-hell boss she'd lusted after since she'd begun her fellowship was now sitting on her bed, leaning over her, clad only in a towel. She'd sensed a change in his demeanour since he'd come into the room, which he'd done of his own accord, and Cameron regarded that action as part of the change. He seemed determined and focused, and as Cameron looked up into House's exquisite blue eyes, she saw the lust flood into them that she had seen previously in only frustratingly fleeting moments. She clung on to the hope that he wouldn't lose his look of desire due to fear of the unknown to close her off like he had done so many times before. That would break her.

Neither said a word as electricity surged between them; their breathing halted as House closed the gap between their mouths excruciatingly slowly.

Their lips touched, remained still for a moment, and then began moving gently against each other. Cameron was astounded by the tenderness with which House's mouth caressed hers. For several seconds they continued their soft exploration until Cameron became more adventurous. She opened her mouth slightly beneath his and let her tongue dart out to sweep lightly over House's lower lip. House heard Cameron's sharp intake of breath and she pulled back to see a smirk forming on House's mouth. She recognised the taste on his lip instantly now; his scotch, his scotch had been the mysterious substance that had baffled her when she'd woken on the couch. Cameron's eyes widened with surprise as she questioned him.

"What…? How did you….?" She struggled to finish her sentence.

"You'll never know," he said mischievously. "But I will say you do have the most amazing mouth."

Many questions raced through Cameron's mind.

"Wait…" She didn't get the chance to finish as House silenced her by crushing his lips to hers. The tentativeness with which he had first kissed her was now obsolete. He ran his tongue over her mouth and pushed at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Cameron complied and opened beneath him, her tongue reaching out to meet his. Both moaned at the delicious contact. Their tongues massaged, fought and teased. The slippery, wet sounds that their kissing created caused them to push deeper. House brought his hand up to run his thumb down her cheek and then moved it to the back of her neck in an attempt to pull her impossibly closer. He felt Cameron shift her body to the middle of the bed to allow House room to stretch out. He gently and reluctantly broke the kiss. Cameron uttered a whimper at the loss of contact. He stared intently at her, his eyes full of desire. He sat up suddenly and then stood.

House quickly unwrapped his towel and pushed his damp shorts down his legs, stepping out of them. Cameron took pleasure in viewing his firm arse. She wanted to grab him. He turned to kneel on the bed, leaning heavily on his good leg as he moved to join her. Cameron's eyes went to his cock and she was stunned at how full and erect he was. She emitted a throaty moan at the sight of him and her centre responded by releasing a dose of warm liquid. She was already dripping wet for him.

He positioned his body over her, hands in her hair. She grabbed the back his head and pulled him possessively to her hungry mouth, access automatically granted. Cameron could feel his arousal press at her hip. She slowly lowered her hand to him. House gasped at her unexpected touch. For a moment she remained still, teasing him. A low growl reverberated into Cameron's mouth, pleading her to continue. She moved her hand once from his base to his tip, her thumb ever so lightly passing over the head. She moved her hand to rest on his chest. House couldn't believe how hard he was. He knew he needed release soon. Cameron's mouth became more demanding and she kissed him with so much passion they needed to stop for breath. During their intermission she gently took House's lower lip between her teeth and held it while looking into his eyes, reading his desire. The intensity of the moment spurred her on and she bit down, hard. House's entire body stiffened in surprise and pain and he hissed with a sharp intake of oxygen. Cameron's teeth remained clamped on his lip and she pressed harder, feeling his warm blood pool under her grip; only then did she release him.

He pulled back slowly, tasting blood in his wounded mouth. He looked down at Cameron who was smiling wickedly at him, her lips slightly red.

House was both confused and aroused by the pain she had inflicted on him.

"Jesus Cameron, what was that for?" he asked breathlessly.

"For being such a bastard," she answered with pure confidence.

House nodded without saying a word. For the first time since she'd known him, Cameron saw remorse in his eyes.

"Fair enough," he said, smiling sadly and then licked his lip to remove the seeping blood, his eyes constantly connected with hers.

"And because you're unbelievably sexy," she said as she put her thumb to his lip and gently traced over the slight indentation she had left on him. There would be swelling in the morning.

"Is that right?" he asked, attempting to grin under her touch.

"Fuck yes," she answered as she moved both hands to gently rub his chest.

"Take off your bikini and close your eyes," he said in a whisper, placing his hands on either side of Cameron and pushing up from the bed to kneel above her, leaning predominantly on his more able leg. She gazed down his body and, ignoring his request, placed her hands on his thighs and began to gently rub them; one on smooth flesh, the other gently grazing his beautiful scar. The sensation was almost overwhelming for House and he closed his eyes and moaned as his cock responded involuntarily to Cameron's hands massaging his thighs. Cameron watched with satisfaction as his erection quivered at her touch. Leaving one hand on his damaged leg, she moved the other to encircle his rock hard length and began to stroke him slowly. House gasped and looked down at Cameron's hand pleasuring him. He moved his hand to cover hers gently, stopping her motions. Their hands remained positioned on him until House uttered his need once more, using one word;

"Undress," he whispered. His voice was horse with want. Cameron nodded, arched her back and reached behind to unclasp the top, pushed the straps from her shoulders and tossed the garment to the floor.

House stopped breathing as he looked at Cameron's perfectly rounded, full breasts, her nipples hard. He had to look away to prevent from coming right then. He needed a moment to gain self control, especially while Cameron removed her panties. He leaned forward slightly and reached over to pick up the bowl. Before focusing on her again he inhaled deeply and asked;

"Ready? Eyes closed?"

"Yes."

House's injured mouth gaped as he returned to his previous position, observing the completely naked body lying below him. He marvelled at the trimmed apex between her thighs and moaned quietly when he saw how drenched she already was. With the bowl now beside him, House dipped the spoon into the soft ice cream and took it to his mouth, enjoying the cold, soothing sensation on his throbbing lip. He did not swallow. He moved up her body to focus on her face and lowered his mouth to her. She opened and House pushed the smooth, cool dessert on to Cameron's tongue. She emitted a small grunt of surprise as she encountered the creamy textured treat. She swirled it to the back of her throat and swallowed.

"Mmm," she moaned as House removed his mouth and began tracing kisses across her neck, stopping at her ear. "House that tasted so good," she panted.

"I know," he whispered before enveloping her earlobe in his mouth and sucking gently, causing Cameron to moan again.

He relinquished her soft lobe but kept close to her ear as he asked,

"Dare, truth or promise, Cameron?"

Cameron smiled with her eyes still closed.

"Truth."

"Who do you think about when you touch yourself?" House murmured.

There was a long pause before Cameron spoke.

"Cuddy." She smirked and opened her eyes to see House's eyebrow raised in surprise and intrigue at her answer.

"Hmmm, interesting," he rasped as he watched Cameron's expression suddenly change to become serious.

She shook her head and stared at him.

"You, it's always you," she said, her tone matching House's. To emphasize her point she kept her eyes locked on House and ran her hand across her breast, playing the nipple between her thumb and index finger before continuing down her stomach to rest between her legs. House's gaze broke from hers and followed the path to her hand.

"Argh," she uttered as she pushed her fingers deep inside and thumbed her clit.

"Keep doing that Cameron, tell me when you're close," House urged her as he pushed himself upright to his previous position of straddling her body.

"Mmhmm," was all she could manage in response as she slowly continued to pleasure her thronging clit.

House reached for the ice cream, loaded some onto the spoon, leaned forward and trailed the back of the spoon down her right breast and over her taut nipple.

Cameron drew a sharp breath at the icy contact and House chuckled softly, pleased with her response. He lowered his head to the start of the trail and slowly began to lick the ice cream from her.

"Arrgh, Oh god House," Cameron spluttered.

House reached her nipple, took it lightly between his teeth, ignoring his pained lip and sucked delicately, tasting the sweet flavour of vanilla and chocolate

Cameron let out a loud "Ohhh" at the wonderful sensation House was giving her. Her back lifted from the bed and she had to cease her ministrations to prevent from exploding too soon.

"I'm so close House," she said through heaving breathing.

"Good, he said, taking her wet nipple back between his teeth and giving one last hard suck before returning to his ice cream stash. Again, he dipped the spoon, licking some off to leave a smooth, fine coating. He crouched down between Cameron's bent knees, feeling an unmistakeable heat emanating from her core. House brought the back of the spoon to Cameron slick opening, holding it against her while she gasped at the freezing contact.

"Yes!" she panted desperately.

House pressed the coated spoon more firmly and slid it downwards, finding her swollen nub of pleasure and left a thin trace of cream on her. He let the implement clang to the floor, put his hands on Cameron's knees, spreading them slightly and let his head drop to her.

Cameron's hands went to the back of his head to apply slight pressure, silently demanding him to delve into her.

House obliged by lapping upwards between Cameron's warm folds, tasting her delicious liquid mixed with a sweet tinge of ice cream. She responded instantly, thrusting gently towards him. House put his hands on her hips to steady her movements. He began to tease her clit with increasing pressure from his busy tongue.

Cameron breathed his name and fisted the bed clothes, feeling her body tighten in preparation of her orgasm.

He pressed his tongue against clit again and held the pressure until Cameron cried out in desperation, then he gently took it between his lips and sucked lightly. House felt Cameron's hips jerk beneath his hands.

"Ohhh, fuck House!" she yelled as she came hard against his tongue.

House felt her hot, wet pleasure gush on to him and he lapped and drank all save gave, groaning with satisfaction as he did so.

Cameron moaned quietly as House performed his magic, tongue inside her, stubble grazing her sensitive skin. She'd never experience something so erotic and she wanted more. She felt House's mouth leave her and he moved up her body. He looked down at her, his eyes glassy, craving.

He kissed her softly and Cameron licked his hot lower lip, passing over the slight puncture marks she had left on him. She could taste herself on him. He opened his mouth to let her have more. She explored his warm confines thoroughly, loving the fact that part of her was now inside him.

House moaned urgently into her and she quickly drew back to view the desperation on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, very concerned.

"I want you, Cameron," he verbalised with passion.

House's eyes confirmed his need.

"Then take me," she said seductively.

House kissed Cameron softly on the lips before shifting upwards and guiding his almost painful erection to her heated centre.

Cameron spread her thighs slightly, readying for him.

With one thrust he slid into her, her walls slick from her lubrication and his saliva.

They gasped simultaneously at the intimate connection. House began a slow rhythm, pushing deep, feeling her constrict around him each time.

_God, she's so hot! _He thought as he increased the speed fractionally.

"Fuck, House, yes harder! " He was massive but Cameron encompassed him completely, totally satisfied by his fullness.

He did as he was told and pounded deeper and harder, finding her ultimate pleasure point that made her cry out as he hit it relentlessly.

"House! Oh god. Oh!"

Cameron gripped hard at House's strong shoulders to meet him at every thrust. He grunted with pleasure at the same time she cried out. She felt him quiver and increase the pace, knowing he was close. She clamped her muscles around him and released when he let out a loud groan. She felt his come flood her, hard, hot and strong; a catalyst for her own need to release. She pushed against him and rolled them over; Cameron now above him. House's eyes were wide at the surprise move. He watched and felt as she rocked above him, getting off on him. He put his hands to her chest, rubbing hard at her nipples. At this extra stimulation, Cameron had to let go. He felt her pulse against him and then a delightful wetness cascaded down his relieved cock. Cameron screamed his name time and time again.

"Fuck," that was astronomical," said Cameron, panting fast as fulfilment washed over her. She looked down at his flushed, grinning face. With her finger, Cameron traced a bead of sweat running down his chest, then placed both hands down, lifted carefully off him and spread out to lie on his warm body.

"Yes, yes, it was," House agreed as in enfolded her in his arms. "I always imagined you'd be incredible in bed."

Cameron looked up at him, grinning. "You imagined making love to me?"

House nodded once. "Constantly. Doesn't that explain the way I stare at you?"

Cameron's mouth formed a silent "oh" of realisation.

She leaned up and kissed him gently.

**A/N: One or two chapters to go; I can't decide as yet. Many thanks for your support!**


	6. LASCIVIOUS DARKNESS

**CHAPTER 6 – LASCIVIOUS DARKNESS**

Cameron woke in the dark to the feeling of soft, warm kisses being applied along her clavicle. She was lying on back with House snuggled into her side. She moaned sleepily at his deliciously unique version of a wake up call.

"Mmmm, what time is it?" Cameron asked, tilting her chin up, giving House more room to administer his magic.

After a long moment House spoke, his mouth moving against her; hot breath on soft skin.

"Hey there," he said, his voice low and rough; just the way Cameron liked it.

"It's just after two a.m," he said, maintaining his place on her.

"Are you always this frisky at two in the morning?" she asked, running her hands slowly up and down House's strong back

He moaned against her upon feeling her touch.

"Yeah, get used to it," he murmured.

"No problem there."

She reached up to gently touch House's rugged chin, bringing it down so he had to meet her eyes.

She touched his swollen lip tenderly with her index finger while looking into his crystal blue eyes, eliminated by a single source; moonlight.

They remained staring for several seconds.

House opened slightly beneath her touch, allowing Cameron to slip the tip of her index finger into his mouth.

House was surprised by the move but quickly took action.

He encased Cameron's finger with his lips, despite the pain, and sucked it gently.

Cameron uttered an aroused whimper, adoring the warm, wet enclosure of his mouth and pushed her digit deeper; to the knuckle.

House took it in willingly, letting her gently explore the territory that had given the rest of her body so much pleasure. House began to suck harder, causing Cameron to groan loudly. He massaged it with his talented tongue using long strokes. He felt Cameron's body shift slightly, felt her leg cross his as she spread to touch herself. He did not move his eye's from Cameron's as she lowered her hand to position between her thighs and began to rub.

_Take note_, House thought_, Cameron gets turned on by having her fingers sucked, interesting._

Suddenly Cameron stopped pleasuring herself, brought her arm back up and grabbed House's hand. With Cameron's finger now sliding repeatedly in and out of his mouth, House let Cameron lead his right hand towards her centre. Cameron pushed House's index finger deep inside, releasing a guttural moan of pure ecstasy at the contact. She began to slide his finger over her quickly dampening clit.

It was House's turn to utter a moan of desire around Cameron's wet finger. She kept her hand on top of his, gently guiding him to the points she favoured.

House was completely turned on by the fact they were working together to get her off. He loved how she felt: hot, slick and wet. His cock hardened as he touched her. Cameron felt it against her leg and it urged her to retract her finger from House's mouth, reach down and begin to slowly stoke him, while simultaneously pushing their joined hands further into her.

"Fuck Cameron!" House exclaimed in a course whisper, his groin on fire under her.

Cameron moved her hand up and down him with slow but firm motions, passing over his tip with her thumb. He quickly became fully erect and Cameron slid her hand to the base and began to stimulate his balls, rubbing them with all her fingers and alternating by slipping her hand forward and rubbing him with her palm. At this, House let out a hiss of pleasure and his hips lifted involuntarily from the bed. He matched her by grasping her fingers at her centre and edging further into her depths. She moaned and encouraged their fingers to move back and forwards deep between her folds at a rigorous speed. He felt her tighten and she arched up, meeting their conjoined stokes. She rubbed him hard as her body began to lose control. Between Cameron's legs, under the instruction of her hand, House fingered her clit with each stoke. She was hot, swollen and ready. When her hips started to buck under the dual ministrations, she stopped their movements and pressed on his hand to apply more pressure to her core. Her come washed over their fingers and Cameron cried out with lust.

"House! Oh god. Yes!"

Her orgasm caused her to grip him tightly. This action, coupled with being privy to her release against his long fingers set him off. House grunted loudly as he erupted under Cameron's grasp, his liquid coming in relentless rivers. Cameron slipped her hand forward to catch his white hot offering, adoring the slick feeling of him.

House took a few deep breaths before uttering an exclamation.

"Shit Cameron, you're amazing." He gently withdrew his heated fingers from her, carefully held her shoulder, pulled her to her side to face him and wrapped his arms around her.

With her head on his shoulder she whispered,

"See what you've been missing out on?"

"Mmm, but I've got you now," he responded in a low voice.

"Yes you do," she murmured, moving her head to nuzzle at his neck.

They remained enfolded in each others arms for several minutes before House rolled slowly onto his back, his right hand behind Cameron's head. His left hand started a journey skimming over her right breast and down her stomach, where it rested, palm flat below her navel.

"Y'know what?" he said softly into Cameron's ear. "I think you're still a bit sticky from dessert. "We should really get that cleaned off."

House abruptly disentangled himself from Cameron's body, sat on the edge of the bed and then pushed up to stand. Holding on to the bed for support, House hobbled around to Cameron's side and extended his hand to her.

"Come with me."

His tone reminded Cameron of crushed velvet.

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to the edge and onto her feet. Still holding her hand he bent down to get his cane from the floor.

From behind him, Cameron wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close and kissed the back of his neck tenderly. House placed his hands on top of hers, enjoying their closeness.

"Mmm, what was that for?" House asked appreciatively.

Cameron whispered into his ear.

"For being you."

"Oh," he replied with slight confusion.

She kissed his earlobe gently and, holding his free hand, let him lead her out of the room.

On the way through the living room as they walked passed the couch, Cameron once again took House by surprise. She stopped quickly, stepped to his side, turned him to face her and pushed him back on the leather couch. House grunted as he landed suddenly on the cool leather.

"Stay there," Cameron instructed House gently.

"Yes m'aam," House obliged, completely intrigued by her actions. He watched her.

Cameron crossed the room, switched on some soft lighting and went to the open plan kitchen where she retrieved a tumbler from a shelf and placed it on the counter. She then picked up House's half full bottle of cherished scotch, and poured a generous amount into the glass.

"Hey," House piped up, "easy with that."

"Only the best for you," Cameron said with a cunning grin as she brought the scotch over and set it on the floor beside his left leg.

"Hmm, a naked Cameron bringing me whiskey. I like it."

"It's actually for both of us," she informed seductively.

House nodded, remaining silent as he watched Cameron lower herself to a kneeling position between his knees. She looked up at him, their eyes connecting intently for a few moments. She broke her share of the connection to plunge her index finger deep into the expensive liquor. She pulled it out and hastily moved it between House's legs. She ran her scotch coated finger from base to tip in one slow, smooth motion.

"Holy crap Cameron," House whispered with closed eyes as his crotch responded instantly to her wet, hot touch, the heat intensified by the alcohol.

Cameron grinned again as she looked into his passionate eyes. She brought her warm finger to her mouth and sucked it slowly to remove the residual liquid.

House went rock hard at the mere sight of her sucking her own finger, remembering how turned on she'd become when he had performed the erotic tasks only a short while before.

He anticipated what was coming next and braced his body for it.

Cameron bent forward, resting her hands on House's thighs and enveloped him completely.

House drew a sharp breath at the deliciously wicked contact that quickly turned into a moan as Cameron's mouth began to slip back and forth along him.

"Ahhh! Cameron. Oh!" House exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

She increased the speed and occasionally applied her tongue firmly to his head, keeping the pressure for several seconds, rubbing slightly before relenting. This caused House to buck, pushing further into her.

He was hard and full in Cameron's mouth and tasted of scotch and sex; a delicious mixture. She could barely contain him. Feeling him throb under a hard stroke of her tongue she knew he was on the brink.

"Cameron," House panted as he gripped desperately at the edge of the couch, "I'm close!"

As soon as she heard those words Cameron pulled back, releasing him.

House groaned at the loss of her warm mouth.

"Hold it in, for now." Cameron whispered softly, getting up and offering her hand. "Didn't you say something about getting me cleaned off?" she asked, displaying a sexy smirk.

"You're a cruel vixen," House stated with a pained grin. He grabbed Cameron's hand and stood gingerly, trying to ignore his erection that was straining for relief, but he was determined to abide by Cameron's wishes. He would restrain until she wanted him to release.

* * *

In Cameron's fantasies she had envisioned that it was her back taking the brunt of the passion in House's thrusts as he took her in the spa. The reality was slightly different but even more pleasurable than she had imagined.

It was her stomach that was being pushed repeatedly against the edge of the spa as House entered her again and again. He had started slow and rhythmical, but the unrelieved tension that had been firing in his groin from Cameron's magical mouth soon became too much and he increased the pace and power of his drive, much to Cameron's delight.

"More House!" she screamed, keeping one hand braced on the spa's side for support. She dropped the other beneath the hot, bubbling water trailing her fingers to her aroused clit.

While still pumping hard, House sensed what she was about to do. He reached around, down into the water, pushed her hand gently aside and inserted his finger. He began moving it inside her, passing back and forward over her sensitive nub with slow, firm strokes. He put his other hand to her right breast and began to thumb the nipple vigorously.

"Aaahh!" Cameron exclaimed in ecstasy, ready to lose control. Instinctively Cameron pushed back onto House's immense arousal, engulfing him totally.

"Come for me House," she panted quickly.

The unexpected force of Cameron's thrust along with her ultimate instruction prompted his long awaited release. He burst into her, emitting a loud, long groan of satisfaction.

As he came, House rubbed Cameron's centre hard and fast, allowing her to come almost at the same time.

"Ohhhhh!" she moaned as she climaxed.

They rocked against each other, riding out the wave of their pleasure.

"Whoah," House murmured a few moments later, as he nuzzled the back of Cameron's neck. "That was well worth waiting for." He kissed her neck gently, his stubble tickling her delightfully.

"Thank you." she answered, adoring a sensation of total fulfilment.

Sleep was not high on their agenda for what remained of that night. It wasn't until the first signs of daylight that House and Cameron fell asleep on her bed, enfolded in each others' arms, exhausted and content.

* * *

House's eyes sprung open quickly registering the dull light filtered by the curtain. He had been woken by a noise. He looked down at Cameron who was still sleeping soundly against his chest. A few beats passed and he heard another; a door being closed and then familiar voices. He looked at the clock on the nightstand; 2:32pm.

"Shit," he whispered.

"Cameron, Cameron, wake up," he whispered urgently, touching her shoulder and shaking gently to coax her from slumber.

She stirred and answered groggily.

"What, what is it?"

She stared up at him through bleary eyes, looking confused.

"We slept late. Foreman and Chase just got back."

Cameron's expression changed to display worry.

**A/N: Another little cliff-hanger because I know you love them.**


	7. FINAL REPORT

**CHAPTER 7 - FINAL REPORT**

"Wait until we hear them head upstairs and then you sneak to your room," Cameron whispered, looking seriously into House's eyes.

"Yeah, okay. But how the hell am I going to be able to keep my sanity and libido in check when I'm away from you. I'm gonna be constantly horny," House responded with equal seriousness.

"Well, so am I. We're just going to have to practice a little restraint in public, particularly at work, not keen on people knowing about us as yet. Besides, secrecy turns me on," Cameron stated, her eyes speaking truth.

"Is that so? In that case no one will ever know," House said softly, meeting Cameron's lips in a soft kiss.

Cameron broke the kiss suddenly when she heard double footsteps on the stairs, ascending to the landing.

"Now's your chance. Get your fucking gorgeous arse out of my bed and think about me in yours," Cameron said, giving his side a gentle prod to get him moving.

"Awww," House whined.

"Go," Cameron instructed with a smile. She kissed him again briefly before pushing him.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it," House replied in a mock grump.

"I'll make it up to you, that's a promise." Cameron gifted him with a sultry smile and wink.

"Oooh, happy again," he said with a grin as he planted his feet on the floor to sit on the edge of the bed. He bent forward to grab the towel to wrap around his naked form. He stood, positioned the towel, turned and leaned over Cameron to place a soft kiss on her upper arm.

He grabbed his cane that was hooked over a post at the end of the bed, limped to the door and tuned again to look directly at Cameron.

"Thank you." he said before leaving the room.

Cameron was taken aback by House's purely genuine expression of gratitude. She snuggled down into the blankets, instantly missing the warmth of House's body. She took some solace in the fact that his masculine scent lingered on the sheets. She pulled them to beneath her chin, encompassing her body in as much of the material as possible and drifted back to sleep as she recounted the blissful night she'd spent with her boss.

House retreated carefully and quietly to his room, making sure to not cause a disturbance. He pushed his door open, closed it behind him, leaned his back against it and sighed contentedly.

_Why the fuck have I been so stubborn until now. Shit, she's incredible. I could have had this months ago. I'm an idiot! _

He grabbed some fresh clothes and headed for the shower.

Under a hot torrent of water House let his mind revert back to the events he'd shared with Cameron; the delicious kissing, the sweet ice cream, mind blowing sex, surprising finger pleasure, hot spa, and Cameron's wet, naughty mouth.

His cock responded to his thoughts instantly. He cupped his hand around his erection and began to slide up and down. He let out a low, aroused moan, and then stopped.

_Save it all for Cameron_, he thought, smiling and relinquishing the pressure.

House washed, dried, dressed and headed safely back to his room.

When he walked in the living room, Chase and Foreman were sitting watching TV. Cameron's door was still closed. He longed to be back in her bed.

"Hey tramps," House chided in greeting.

"Hey boss, whatcha been up to?" asked Foreman, suddenly noticing House's damaged, protruding bottom lip.

"Just resting."

"Resting? Looks more like you've been in the wars. What the hell happened to your lip?" Foreman questioned.

House touched a finger to his mouth and fought the urge to smirk.

"Got it trapped.

"Where? In a vice?" asked Chase, perplexed.

House quickly tried to deflect the attention away from his injury. "Something like that. More importantly, how was your romantic weekend? Play Top and Tail after all?"

Both men rolled their eyes. "Yes, we made love all night long," Chase answered, his words saturated with sarcasm.

"Lovely," House said simply as he headed to the kitchen to fix himself a beverage.

"Where's Cameron?" enquired Foreman.

"Her room, I guess, haven't seen her all day," House lied. "Drink?"

Foreman regarded House's uncharacteristic hospitality with slight suspicion.

"Sure," Foreman said slowly.

"Get it yourself, lazy bastard. You've got two legs, that work," House mocked.

Normality reinstated.

Foreman sighed and got up to join House in the kitchen. "Beer Chase?" he offered.

"Sure, cheers."

"See, House? That's called being a host," Foreman mocked.

"Oh naff off," House shot back and walked into the lounge, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

Cameron's door suddenly opened, revealing her form in the frame. She looked blissfully content and sleepy as she regarded the three faces that turned to greet her. Her eyes dropped quickly from House's in fear that her cheeks would redden, giving away their secret.

"Hey guys," she said. "Have a good time?"

"Yeah, some amazing views, fucking cold though," commented Foreman.

"Sleep long enough?" House quipped sarcastically at Cameron, playing on their newly formed, confidential joining.

"Not really, bit of a sleepless night actually," Cameron matched him.

"Sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," she said, her tone slightly lower than usual, causing to House to shudder inwardly with pleasure.

His eyes found hers briefly. Both looked away simultaneously, feeling the heat.

Chase and Foreman were fortunately preoccupied with the action on the TV and missed House and Cameron's brief intense interaction.

Chase dragged his eyes from the screen and stood.

"Want anything to drink Cameron?" he asked.

"No thanks. Gonna have a shower first."

"Okay."

Cameron went back into her room to retrieve a towel and clothes. She came back out and walked around the edge of the room, catching House's subtle gaze on the way through. She rewarded him with a slight smile before continuing down the hall.

House pined to go with her, to soap her glistening body with his hands, but he knew his departure would give them away. The practice of real restraint began at that moment.

* * *

On her return, Cameron's nose encounted the smell of pizza, fresh from the oven and she realised how hungry she was; she hadn't eaten since lunchtime the previous day and had exerted a lot of energy during the night.

House was once again stunned by her beauty. She wore tight low rider jeans and a black cashmere sweater that seemed to intensify her gorgeous eyes.

Cameron deposited her laundry in her room and then joined her colleagues, opting for a seat beside Foreman on the couch, directly opposite House. She deliberately avoided his eyes to prevent a rush of heat.

"Mmmm, who cooked," she asked, looking at each of the guys and then reached over to pick up a piece of cheese laden pizza.

"I did," Foreman chimed in. "Pizza a la cardboard box."

"Fantastic, I'm starving."

The four doctors ate in a comfortable silence as the food satisfied their stomachs. Cameron suddenly looked to House, quickly finishing her mouthful as she remembered something.

"Hey, she said, watching him chomp down on a slice. "You said you weren't going to eat any food. Eating's cheating and all that."

House shrugged. "I worked up an appetite."

Cameron looked down, successfully willing herself not to grin at the connotation. She regained control.

"But you're eating our food," Cameron challenged.

House looked at her. "I'll pay you back."

Cameron disconnected from his stare and shoved some pizza into her mouth. It was all she could do to distract herself from her desire to grab House's hand and lead him back into her bedroom right then and there.

Foreman took little notice of there interaction as he concentrated on fulfilling his hunger. Chase stared intently at the screen that was displaying an early Rolling Stones concert. House and Cameron were safe, for now.

* * *

After the remnants of the meal were cleared away and Foreman and Chase had given an energetic recount of their trek to the lake, Chase proposed an idea.

"How about another game of Dare, Truth or Promise?" he asked with a cunning grin.

"No," Cameron and House responded simultaneously, looking briefly at each other, fear recognizable in their eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Chase. Were you somehow not there the other night? These two were about to rip each others' heads off," Foreman spoke up.

_Now we just want to rip each others' clothes off_, thought Cameron, silently very grateful to Foreman for his interjection. She knew a repeat of that game would make it damn near impossible for her and House to keep their delectable secret just that.

Chase raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. Party poopers."

The evening passed amicably through watching TV and comfortable chat. All conceded an early night due to various strenuous activities over the last 24 hours.

"Night all," Cameron said, moving towards her room.

"Night Cameron," offered Foreman. "We should look at heading back about lunchtime tomorrow. That suit you?"

"Yeah, sounds good," she answered.

"Cool."

"Catch you guys tomorrow, sleep well," Cameron said eyeing each of them evenly.

"We'll try."

She turned away and walked into her room, allowing a smile to grace her lips.

* * *

Cameron closed her door and moved with stealth in the dark to the room along the wall. She slowly pushed the door open. There was just enough light seeping through the window to make out House's horizontal form. She moved to the unoccupied side of the bed and pulled back the covers.

"Thank god. I was beginning to get withdrawal symptoms. I was just about to come and visit," House said as Cameron nestled into his side and rested her head on his bare, warm chest. House wrapped his arms securely around her.

"Mmmm," Cameron uttered. "I missed you." She breathed in his scent and instantly recognised something deliciously surprising.

Cameron looked up at House.

"You wear Old Spice?" she questioned softly.

"I know it's cheap, but call me nostalgic."

"I love it," she said, inhaling him deeply, and them kissing his chest.

"I'll have to remember that," House responded, tenderly placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Please do," she whispered.

She pulled him closer, adoring his warmth and soon felt sleep begin to take over.

House held on to her and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

They both woke early the next morning and Cameron reluctantly returned to her bed to negate being caught by her equals. People would be informed eventually, she supposed, but right now she was thriving on the excitement on her secret coupling with House.

When she entered the living area two hours later House, Chase and Foreman were packing up their stuff.

"Morning lazy bones. Get a good sleep?" asked House from his position on the couch. He was stuffing clothes into his duffel bag.

"Blissful thanks,' she replied.

House nodded. Both were careful not to hold their gaze too long.

"I'll just get ready and then help you all pack up and clean, Cameron stated."

"Okay, no worries, said Chase.

It was a quiet journey towards home. Chase once again took the responsibility of driving with Foreman seated beside him.

The occupants of the back seat said little. However, House's jacket situated between them held their secret. Under cover, House's hand found Cameron's and he began to gently massage her fingers.

---

Chase glanced behind him, regarded what he saw with a smile and turned to speak quietly to Foreman.

"I guess those two resolved their tension." He motioned with his thumb to the back seat.

Foreman adjusted the rear view mirror to allow him to see the cause of Chase's grin.

Cameron's head rested comfortably on House's shoulder. The jacket had fallen away while they slept, revealing their entwined hands

Foreman's eye's widened and he chuckled.

"Big time." Foreman stated. "I think that's a very safe bet."

* * *

The following day as he limped through the hospital entrance, House was immediately accosted by Cuddy. Surprisingly, he was the first of his team to arrive.

"Can I see you upstairs please?" she asked seriously.

_Shit, do I have a beacon that tells her when I get in?_

"You have to stop doing this Cuddy, someone's gonna get jealous," House joked.

Cuddy disregarded House's banter and walked in the direction of her office.

House sat in front of the Dean of Medicine's desk with his ankles comfortably crossed on top of the polished wooden surface. Cuddy sat behind her desk.

"So," she began, "How was your time away? Nice and rested?"

"Not enough, needed longer. Might take my bike next time."

"Who said there'd be a next time?" asked Cuddy.

"Oh, come on. I'll be good," whined House.

"Doubtful. Anyway, more to the point, did you come up with anything useful on your ducklings for your performance reviews?"

"The whole experience was…insightful," he said carefully.

"I'd like to hear what you came up with. What lovely things are you going to tell the Board to keep your team intact?" asked Cuddy with a touch of sarcasm.

"Let's see. Well, Chase and Foreman have a bit of work to do, need to up their game a bit. They're a bit lacking in a few desirable facets, their bedside manner could use some attention."

"That's rich coming from you. What about Cameron?"

"Cameron's performance level is outstanding, second to none. She's got nothing to worry about. People could learn a lot from her," House commented as he lowered his legs to the floor.

Cuddy was surprised by the accolades House was freely accrediting to one of his staff. Praise was not usually part of House's custom.

"Care to elaborate?" asked a perplexed Cuddy.

House got up and started walking to the door.

"Not particularly, no," he said as he limped from the office, a grin forming on his lip now sporting a wound that had been adninistered only two hours prior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - That's it people, all done. I hope you've enjoyed it, if not, that's okay too and feel free to mention that. I'm just doing my best to help keep the House/Cam ship afloat.**


End file.
